You Froze Her Heart
by When-Fanfics-Give-You-Lemons
Summary: AU! Elsa froze Anna's heart so badly, that when her sister died by her powers, she froze her own heart in the process. While she laid in her deathbed, it seemed as though her creations of snow when the only friends she had left. But her story was never forgotten, and her and her sister still remained on that mountain as one simple ghost story around a campfire. One-shot.


**_WARNING: Be prepared to cry. Shits about to get real._**

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Olaf, Marshmallow, can you come to me for a moment?" The queen croaked, as shards of her ice kingdom crashed to the ground. The snowmen made their way to their ill creator, water dripping from their snow bodies.

"Oh my dear friends..." She slowly cupped a pale hand over Olaf's cheek, and he put his stick hand on her arm gently. Tears streamed down her now sick and flushed face, "I can't freeze you anymore."

Marshmallow made a cooing noise to her, and Olaf looked to his mother, his Queen. He couldn't understand angst, for he was made for warm hugs, not tears.

"Its alright Elsa. For just this once, I'll be warm." He said brightly, unknowing the weight of death. The ill enchantress smiled at her only friends warmly, as her hand started to slip from the small snowman's face.

The walls cracked and the floors groaning under the now heavy weight.

"Your so brave, my little snowmen. But soon, I'll parish from this world, meeting my sister where ever she is now... and you'll melt." She choked back a sob at the realization, remembering the moment her hands cast that icy curse onto her sister's heart...

But even so, at least she killed that evil Prince Hans before this sickness sucked the life from her, and it made her smile a little, knowing the tough act her little sister would have put on when they sailed his broken body back to his homeland.

Olaf and Marshmallow huddled next to their mother, as she drew her shaking last breath...

"Some people are worth melting for." The little man of snow said without a doubt in his cheerful tone, making Elsa, even Marshmallow smile brightly.

As ice crushed them from above, ending their lives and leaving the ice castle in ruins.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Nuh uh! Your Ma said that story wasn't real! Your trying to scare me again, aren't you Alse." The young girl that looked to be around fifteen years of age protested with a unimpressed snort, but the amusement still lingered on her face.

The youngest of the group of girl's curiosity shined in her bright, innocent teal eyes. "What story?! I wanna listen!" She winced childishly, as the campfire's flames licked the marshmallow on the young girls sharpened marshmallow roasting stick.

Alse smirked mischievously at her little sister, then at her child-hood friend, Olivia. Leaning effortlessly back into the tree behind her, Alse wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

"Are you sure your up to the ghost story, Annabeth?"

Annabeth's face leaned in, and her marshmallow was quickly snatched from her fingers as their friend blew on it in an attempt to stop the flame.

Giving her older sister a confident nod, the smirk on Alse's face grew. The sisters seemed to completely ignore the teenage girl waving the flaming marshmallow around like a madman, before dropping it onto the ground and stomping on it.

And then, she began the campfire ghost story:

_"Some say, a long time ago two sisters died here, right on this mountain.  
_

_ And some hikers reported, that when you hike the now summer filled mountains..._

_That it still snows there, and when it does,_

_A child-like voice will giggle and laugh, and if you follow it it will take you back in time to the ghosts of the two little sisters, forever playing together in the soft, white shining snow._

_Building a Snowman that Loves Warm Hugs."_

_(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)_

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER THE GHOST STORY, ELSA!"

Alsa's icy blue widened with a shocked gaze, and she stared at the equally surprised girl. For a moment, they didn't see eachother, but who they were before;

"Elsa...?" Alsa inquired blankly to her friend, and her bright blonde hair that was braided over her shoulder seemed to dance as the fire's light flickered at it.

And they both broke out laughing, as Annabelle looked at them both as though they were crazy.

But none of them seemed to notice the frost, that covered the tree behind one of the laughing friends, as the giggles from afar danced around the falling snow.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Hey Peeps...**

***Grossly sobs into a pillow* **

**Sorry for this, I was just kinda sad... Blame pintrest and it's stupid frozen comics :'(  
**

**Anyways, this is an alternate ending were Elsa instead of just freezing Anna's heart, she just killed her. Then her grief made her powers make her terribly ill and all of her creations melted with her life. **

**Kinda gave it a happy ending with the story being told as a campfire story years later, and maybe Alse and Olivia are Anna and Elsa reborn! (Wtf did I just write xD)  
**

**(Alse is Elsa spelled backwards xD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own frozen! :'(**

***Sniffs* Thanks for reading guys... **


End file.
